


I’ll Do This My Way, Don’t Matter If I Break

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Implied Smut, Lesbian Gretchen, Pan Karen, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: In which Gretchen and Karen have some alone time at the Halloween party.





	I’ll Do This My Way, Don’t Matter If I Break

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko.

When you’re part of the most infamous clique in school, it’s hard to keep your sexuality a secret.  
Gretchen Winers and Karen Smith know this for a fact.  
They started dating at the end of sophomore year, when Karen finally told Gretchen she liked her. She practically lived at the brunette’s house that summer. But now that school was back in session, the couple had to do everything they could to keep their relationship a secret.  
They didn’t want to think about what would happen if Regina found out.  
Then came Aaron Samuels’ Halloween party.  
When Regina was trying to win him back, and when Cady, the newest edition to the Plastics, wasn’t paying attention, the two snuck off to the basement and found a old couch.  
Neither of them remembered how it happened, but as soon as Karen let her, Gretchen’s face ended up in between her legs.  
“Karen, we gotta go back upstairs.” Gretchen said.  
“Why?” The blonde groaned, catching her breath. “I wanna stay down here and... and be with you..”  
“I know you do, but what if Regina or Cady start looking for us, or a couple comes down here and sees us?!  
“Okay, fine.” Karen stood up. “ I could get us some fruit juice if you want!”  
“...don’t you mean fruit punch?”  
“Oh yeah, right. Sorry.” The shorter girl looked down.  
“No no! It’s fine.” Gretchen reassured, planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.  
The two walked back upstairs, fingers entwined.  
Karen has never felt happier. She had had a few boyfriends over the years, and all of them made her upset or used her.  
But with Gretchen, everyday felt like going on her favorite ride at the carnival, or flying to Disneyland.  
She was finally happy.  
Maybe this would be different.


End file.
